Clock, Ticker, Rotation
by verbalrendezvous
Summary: Prolog dari The Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc dari dua mata berbeda. Ichigo, sebagai jam yang terhenti dan Rukia, sebagai jarum jam yang diam. Mungkin jam bisa berhenti berputar tapi waktu takkan berhenti. 2shots. Not romance but contains IchiRuki.
1. The Clock

**'Clock, Ticker, Rotation.'**  
><span>Pieces by Mitoia D./2012  
>Bleach © Tite Kubo2001

**.**

**Side 1: Clock.**

**.**

Enjoy.

**.**

_**Berputar, terus berputar.**_

_**Detik jam yang terus berputar.**_

_**Tersentak, ia terhenti.**_

.

"GOOD MORNING, I-CHIIIIIIIII-"

Satu tendangan yang cepat dan tepat sasaran dilancarkan seorang pemuda belasan berambut oranye.

"GOOOOOO! Kau mau membunuh ayahmu hah!"

Pemuda itu, yang namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, melewatkannya dengan cuek dan dengan sekenanya mengganti kaus panjang putihnya dengan kaus hitam.

"Kalau ayah mati, paling juga pergi ke Soul Society kan! Lagipula kau tidak akan mati hanya karena terjatuh dari lantai 2..."

Ichigo melanjutkan, sambil memasang muka kesal setengah mati dan mempertontonkannya kepada ayahnya dengan berkacak pinggang, "...dan teriakanmu itu membuatku bermimpi buruk!"

Tiba-tiba ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin bangkit dan memasang wajah serius. "Mimpi apa?"

Diam sejenak.

"Entahlah, berusaha menceritakannya malah membuatku lupa..."

.

_**Jarum jam yang terhenti.**_

.

Kurosaki Ichigo / 17 tahun / Siswa SMA Karakura / Kerja sambilan di toko Unagi /

Tidak bisa melihat hantu.

Duduk sarapan di ruang makan keluarganya sambil memasang wajah murung.

"Ichi-nii bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"Salahkan orang tua di situ."

Diam. Hanya ada suara sumpit dan nasi, sekali tempo dengan mangkuk yang beradu.

"Apa maksudmu, Ichigo?"

Penanya, yang namanya Kurosaki Karin sudah sibuk lagi dengan makanannya. Ichigo juga. Meninggalkan si pria paruh baya, Kurosaki Isshin dalam kekesalannya.

Diam lagi. Selang beberapa menit. Ichigo meletakkan sumpitnya, meletakkan mangkuknya, mengelap mulutnya.

"Aku berangkat."

.

_**Berputar, berhenti berputar.**_

_**Detik jam yang telah mati.**_

_**Seperti bingkai waktu yang terhenti.**_

_._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rukia-chan belum muncul lagi di kota Karakura ini sejak saat itu," sahut Asano Keigo asal, sambil menatap langit siang dari atap gedung sekolah.

Ichigo menyedot jusnya lagi. "Sejak awal dia memang tidak bertugas di sini, jadi untuk apa dia datang?" Raut wajahnya tidak tenang seperti orang yang baru tidur tapi dibangunkan tiba-tiba. Namun sepintas ada jarum yang menusuk hatinya.

"Hei! Dia itu teman dekatmu kan? Tidak bisakah sekali tempo ia datang ke mari dan mengucapkan salam? Dan kenapa kau malah jutek sekali mengenai Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo menghela napas, masih dengan tampang menyebalkannya. Ia butuh mengatur napasnya sebentar untuk berbicara akibat sentakan kata-kata Keigo yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk datang kemari. Dan lagi, untuk apa memikirkannya? 16 tahun aku mendambakan kehidupan yang seperti ini." Hela napas, lagi.

"Ah, aku juga, aku tidak mau lagi mengalami takdir mengerikan seperti itu!"

Diam lagi. Ichigo sibuk dengan makanannya, mencoba santai sejenak dengan bersandar di tembok kawat, dan Keigo juga sedang mengatur napasnya akibat terlalu panjang berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Hei, Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau tidak merindukan Rukia-chan?"

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Ichigo tersentak. Mengingat sosok perempuan pendek-cerewet-menyebalkan yang mengisi hidupnya beberapa waktu lalu. Lalu menghela napas lagi. Sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas hari ini? Terlalu malas untuk menghitung hal remeh seperti itu.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk itu."

Keduanya hening. Dua pasang mata itu menatap langit, seolah melampiaskan pertanyaan tak terjawab dan perasaan tak tersampaikan lewat pandangan mata ke gerombolan awan putih yang bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Dua orang yang tergugu oleh pertanyaan.

.

_**Berhenti, roda takdir yang terhenti.**_

.

Yang satu bertanya kepada langit, mengenai apakah sahabatnya sudah berani jujur dengan diri sendiri atau hanya menutupi hal-hal yang tidak bisa dicapainya.

Yang satu lagi menumpahkan perasaan kepada langit, mengenai kehampaan yang dirasakannya selama ini.

"Hei, sudah bel masuk, tuh."

Asano Keigo tidak pernah dan tidak berusaha menjadi seorang pria puitis. Tapi ia benar-benar merasakan sesuatu, perasaan yang aneh pada diri sahabatnya.

.

_**Jika hidup adalah roda takdir, apakah bisa terhenti sepersekian detik?**_

.

"Ichigo-chaaaaaan!"

Tidak ada tempat bagi Ichigo untuk lari ataupun sembunyi. Bosnya 'tercinta' sudah terlanjur muncul dari belakang bahunya dengan wajah penuh amarahnya yang menyebalkan.

Melawan pun...

...sepertinya percuma.

"Jadilah anak yang baik, lalu, izinkan aku menculikmu!"

Unagiya Ikumi. Kurosaki Ichigo tidak akan bisa berkutik di depan wanita ini. Ikumi membawa siswa SMA itu ke dalam mobil sambil mengikatnya dengan selotip besar. Bukan, melilitnya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti setengah mumi dan membuat Ikumi menjadi seperti pemancing yang baru mendapatkan tangkapan super besar.

Sepertinya ada yang membuatnya tak bisa berkutik sebelum ini, eh?

"Senseeeeeeiiiii! Kurosaki diculiiiiiiiiik!"

.

_**Berputar, berhenti berputar.**_

_**Tanpamu, tanpamu jam itu mati.**_

.

Ada suatu perasaan - perasaan di mana saat kau bertarung menghabiskan satu geng bersama-sama dengan kawanmu yang sama sekali berbeda aliran - rasa di mana kau akan selalu melampiaskan kekesalanmu kepadanya dengan menghajar satu persatu orang yang menyerbumu. Ishida Uryuu merasakannya. Dan tanpa sahabat sekaligus saingannya itu, tangannya tampak seperti memegang angin hampa.

Ishida Uryuu merasakannya. Perasaan seperti sesuatu yang berubah dalam dirinya...

"Ishida-kun!"

"Ah, Inoue-san. Ada apa?" Wajah Uryuu yang lelah menghajar sekelompok berandal bersinar karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"Apakah benar Kurosaki-kun diculik?" tanya Inoue Orihime dengan nada sedikit khawatir, namun sepertinya lebih tinggi di kadar penasaran.

"Ya, tadi dia memang diculik seorang wanita. Tapi sepertinya itu bos-nya."

"Bos? Oh, begitu ya."

Uryuu melirik Orihime, memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Penasaran. Perempuan itu tiba-tiba muncul sambil lari dan menemukannya.

"Lagipula Inoue-san, kau membawa tas sekolahmu, pasti kau mau pulang kan?"

Orihime melirik jam tangannya. "Benar juga! Bosku pasti menunggu!"

Ishida hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku teman perempuannya itu. Tapi sesaat wajahnya berubah serius. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong Inoue-san, apakah kau merasakan aura yang aneh pada Kurosaki?"

"Tidak... Lagipula bukankah sejak dulu Kurosaki-kun memang punya aura aneh? Dah, Ishida-kun!"

Bukan begitu, sepertinya...

.

_**Namun waktu tidak mati.**_

.

...kekuatan shinigaminya mulai bangkit.

.

_**Ia menunggumu menyentakkan jarum itu sekali lagi.**_

.

- e n d . o f . s i d e . 1 -

**A/N:**

Sebenernya intinya bukan di chapter ini, ini cuma narasi rangkuman chapter 425-427 yg sebenernya ga bener (loh?). Ini modelnya kayak prolog The Sand/The Rotator gitu jadi aku bikin two-shots. lol  
>Tapi yg aku enjoy is memasukkan presensi Rukia di sini. Kerasa nggak sih? Soalnya di komik ga ada hint mengenai Rukia babar blas (kecuali yg disinggung Keigo itu, ih, Keigo kamyu imyud deh plak). Walaupun susah-susah gampang sih, nyesuaiin sama event-nya. Puisinya juga saya ngarang. lol Dan maaf ya kalo nonjolin hint IshiHime di sini, soalnya interaksi Uryuu sama Orihime di situ ga nahaaaaaaaan (di komik asli maksudnya) ampun aku baru sadar Inoue tuh lucu banget yah mimik2nya sekarang.  
>Thanks for reading! Baca chapter selanjutnya ya ^^ (intinya di situ loh)<p>

**Mitoia.**


	2. The Ticker

Bleach © Kubo Tite.

**.**

**Side 2: The Ticker.**

**.**

enjoy.

**.**

_**Berputar, terus berputar.**_

_**Waktu terus berputar.**_

.

Pagi yang sudah cukup terang dengan matahari yang sudah mulai mengintai Soul Society. Memakai seragam lengkap shinigami, dan membawa zanpakutou-nya di pagi hari, sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi kebiasaan perempuan pendek berambut hitam itu.

"Pergi berlatih lagi, Rukia?" tanya seorang teman, shinigami berambut merah panjang yang kebetulan berpapasan.

Perempuan itu, memperlihatkan warna iris matanya yang keunguan, namanya Kuchiki Rukia, tersenyum ringan. "Begitulah, tato-alis-fukutaichou."

"Jangan membuatku kesal pagi-pa-hei, kenapa kau memotong rambutmu?"

"Oh, ini?" Kuchiki Rukia memegang ujung rambutnya yang menggelayut liar di bawah telinganya. "Hasil latihan."

"Begitukah? Pantas kau terlihat aneh pagi ini. Sampai bertemu lagi di penobatanmu ya, Kuchiki-fukutaichou." Lambat laun sosok Abarai Renji menjauh, meninggalkan kesan terhadap lambaian tangannya dari belakang.

"Ma-maksudmu aneh? Hei, kembali kau, Renji!"

.

_**Jika kehidupan berputar seperti jarum jam, apakah jarum jamku berputar?**_

.

Deretan pasukan Gotei 13 yang berbaju serba hitam, berjajar rapi di ruang pertemuan. Dengan satu titik tujuan, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni-soutaichou.

"Otoribashi Rojurou sebagai taichou divisi 3 menggantikan Ichimaru Gin, Hirako Shinji sebagai taichou divisi 5 menggantikan Aizen Sousuke, Muguruma Kensei sebagai taichou divisi 9 menggantikan Kaname Tousen, dan Kuchiki Rukia sebagai fukutaichou divisi 13 menggantikan—"

"—Shiba Kaien."

Gotei 13 juga butuh perbaikan. Gotei sudah mengalami kerusakan sana-sini. Mengalami penghancuran dalam organisasi. Banyak perpecahan dan banyak korban. Banyak yang harus dipulihkan kembali.

Namun dengan suasana yang damai ini, Gotei pasti bisa pulih kembali, dan berjaya seperti era keemasannya kembali. Seperti dulu.

Meskipun sepertinya ada suatu titik yang hilang dari sini.

Kuchiki Rukia menengadah langit. Memandang shinigami-shinigami di depannya. Badannya pendek. Rukia butuh tempat tinggi...

...untuk bisa melihat semuanya. Untuk bisa melihatnya.

.

_**Seperti masa lalu dan masa depan.**_

_**Seperti menengok ke belakang lalu menengadah ke depan.**_

.

"Meraunglah, Zabimaru!"

Zanpakutou liar itu memanjang, melesat. Menubruk batu-batu. Menebas karang-karang di depannya. Terus memanjang sampai panjangnya tak terkira, besar dan panjang. Dan Zabimaru meraung ke langit dengan gagah perkasa.

Abarai Renji sudah memperkirakan lesatan Zabimaru. Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia lebih berkonsentrasi pada perkembangan zanpakutounya.

"Sekarang!"

"Ban-kai!"

Sekelilingnya menggelepar, menyisakan Zabimarunya yang besar membumbung ke angkasa. "Sempurna!"

Dengan ini, Rukia pasti akan senang...

.

_**Apakah kehidupanku berputar? Seperti jarum jam? Seperti roda takdir?**_

.

"Percepat langkahmu!"

BRAK. Satu batu hancur. DUAR. Seonggok tanah retak. SRAK. Suara gesekan sepatu jerami dan batu pasir.

"Ugh!"

"Masih belum bisa menemukanku?"

Pedang beradu lagi. TRANG. Pita putih berputar-putar. Dua pedang dengan pita putih yang menari-nari. TRANG. Patah.

Kuchiki Rukia beradu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pedang berayun di langit, lalu membentur tanah pasir. Ia meloncat, berdiri di langit dengan pijakan reiatsunya, menghadang setiap serangan di hadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bertahan?"

Diam. Tetap menangkis serangan-serangan dengan pedang seadanya. Semua yang rusak. Semua yang ia pakai untuk menghindar. Semua teknik bertahan yang pernah ia pelajari.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak akan berbaik hati."

Diam. Tetap dalam posisi siaga untuk menghalau serangan, dan berusaha menambah kecepatan. Dan berusaha menghitung akurasi. Rukia tahu selama ini ia lemah dalam serangan pedang dan hanya mengandalkan kemampuannya dalam kidou. Selama ini, beberapa lama ini, ia terus berlatih untuk melancarkan serangan pedangnya.

"Kemarin aku sudah memotong rambutmu, bisa saja hari ini aku akan memotong kepalamu."

Sial. Sudah tiga hari namun belum menunjukkan kemajuan.

.

_**Jarum jam itu berhenti berputar.**_

.

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya kepadamu, karena kau yang paling dekat dengannya."

"Apa maksud anda—"

"Diam dan perhatikanlah, Rukia."

Kuugo Ginjou, shinigami pengganti pertama yang berkhianat, sekarang mulai melancarkan gerakannya dengan mendirikan organisasi "Xcution", dengan anggota-anggota manusia yang orangtuanya pernah diserang hollow sebelum ia lahir. Dengan itu, Ginjou mencari shinigami pengganti lainnya untuk bisa melaksanakan tujuannya: membalaskan dendam kepada Soul Society yang mengkhianatinya.

Sekarang ia menemukannya. Shinigami pengganti kedua—

—Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hei, Ichigo, kenapa kau mau saja mempercayainya? Hei! Dengar aku! Dia orang jahat!"

Sejak kapan dia menjadi orang yang seperti itu?

"Masih mau dilanjutkankah, Rukia?"

Wajahnya yang hampa. Sorot matanya yang penuh kesedihan. Sorot matanya yang kehilangan harapan. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Ichigo?

.

_**Berhenti, jarum jam itu terhenti.**_

_**Tanpamu, tidak akan berputar.**_

_**Berhenti, jarum jam yang baru mulai berputar.**_

.

Satu hal yang hilang. Hanya satu hal. Hanya satu dari seribu titik.

"Memikirkan dia, eh?"

Rukia tercengang. "Renji! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Berusaha mengatur napas dan menata ketenangan.

Bintang-bintang berhamburan membentuk rasi di langit Soul Society. Dua orang yang memandangnya tampak kecil jika dilihat dari sana. Mereka yang melihat dari atap markas divisi pun hanya melihat titik-titik kecil yang bertebaran sesuai dengan konstelasinya.

"Kau tahu, aku memperhatikanmu sejak lama," ujar Renji singkat. Kembali menatap langin bertabur bintang. "Tapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu, karena aku tahu apa yang membuatmu terdiam di sini."

Diam. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Rukia terdiam oleh perkataan Abarai Renji. Renji terdiam untuk menikmati ketenangan malam di Soul Society.

"Kau tahu?"

Renji menatap Rukia yang tidak berani menatapnya dan hanya menunduk. "Aku tahu."

Rukia menengadah, melihat wajah sahabatnya yang menatapnya lurus. Membaca matanya. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak tahu."

Hela napas. Tundukan. Berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu?"

Rukia tersenyum lagi. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui, Renji."

Tidak ada, eh? "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku ini sahabatmu?"

Diam. Keduanya menatap bintang-bintang lagi. Dengan hati penuh pertanyaan. _Aku juga tidak tahu tentang itu_.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Rukia menghela napasnya lembut. Menatap langit. "Kenapa? Karena katamu bintang adalah pecahan reiatsu? Kaien-dono hidup di hatiku sekarang, ia yang bilang begitu."

Rukia berbicara kepada bintang. Renji menatap iris mata violet itu lekat. "Kau merindukan dia."

Dan Rukia berhasil dipancingnya. Menoleh ke arah Renji. "Siapa?"

"Ichigo."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untukmu yang mulai keras kepala, seperti dia."

"Begitu? Siapa yang keras kepala?"

Adu mulut sepasang sahabat yang terus berlanjut di malam penuh bintang.

_._

_**Roda takdir yang baru berputar.**_

.

"Apakah kalian semua bersedia melakukan hal ini?"

Diam. Hanya anggukan seluruh pasang mata yang bisa dilihat Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"Benar-benar bersedia?"

Diam lagi.

"Kami melakukannya demi balas budi. Apakah itu kurang cukup untuk meyakinkan?"

Yamamoto-soutaichou melihat refleksinya di pedang itu. Lalu melihat refleksi semua taichou dan fukutaichou yang terkena di pedang itu.

"Soul Society berhutang besar padanya."

"Apakah Soutaichou tidak mau percaya?"

Ya, pertarungan besar itu membuat mereka kehilangan. Terlalu banyak kehilangan. Dan kehilangan shinigami pengganti satu itu sudah cukup membuat mereka berhutang besar.

"Pegang pedang ini dengan tangan kalian, alirkan reiatsu kalian sebanyak mungkin."

Dan banyak lengan langsung menyambar pedang itu.

"Sekali lagi, masa depan Soul Society akan bergantung darinya."

.

_**Roda takdir yang terhenti, seperti jarum jam yang berhenti berputar.**_

_**Hidup yang terhenti dalam rotasi.**_

.

"Kenapa saya... yang diperintahkan melakukan hal ini?"

Ukitake Juushirou menatap fukutaichou-nya lekat. Ramah senyumnya masih bisa dirasakan Rukia sekalipun matanya terpancang ke sebuah pedang perak yang merefleksikan wajahnya. Tangan kanan Ukitake-taichou yang lembut, yang membelai rambutnya.

"Karena aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

Rukia menegakkan kepalanya, menatap taichou-nya yang lembut. "Hanya aku?"

"Ya, lagipula, dia orang yang sangat penting bagimu kan?"

Orang yang sangat penting...

_"Hei, Rukia! Lama tak berjumpa!"_

_"Aku menolak semua opinimu. Lagipula, orang yang diselamatkan seharusnya diam dan berteriak 'tolong aku!'!"_

_"Aku sama sekali tidak terhibur dengan kata-katamu! Lagipula aku juga tidak memasang wajah sedih!"_

_"...Terima kasih."_

...orang yang sangat penting baginya.

Yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dan membagi takdir yang ia belokkan.

_Ichigo..._

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

.

_**Kapan akan mulai berputar kembali?**_

.

- t h e . e n d –

"_When the two that share destiny part and reunite, beyond the frame of time the ceased clock will awake and start to tick once again."_ –Kubo Tite (Chapter 460 Spread –for Bleach: Ressurection Soul 6)

**A/N:**

Tahukah anda kalau puisi ini idenya berasal dari spread Kubosen mengenai Bleach: Ressurection Soul 6 yang legendaris (alay) itu? hiya, kalo kalian nebak2 saya bikin fanfic ini karena terinspirasi puisi aduhai yg bilingual itu, anda tidak salah 8D saya meleleh karena puisi itu, makanya saya ngeship IchiRuki /loh /ganyambung.  
>belakangan ini saya jadi konsumen kompulsif puisi2nya Kubosen, abis mereka indah dan dalem banget sih. oh iya, Rukia di sini IC kah? Ichigo di chapter 1 IC kah? telatwoi lupa soalnya. cerita di chapter 2 ini selain makian Rukia ke Ichigo itu semuanya saya yg ngarang. cuma wondering aja Rukia ngapain aja sih selama 17 bulan setelah winter war itu. dan saya ngarang cerita bahwa rambut Rukia ditebas Shirayuki-hime lol udah ah malu.  
>dan itu Rukia berduaan sama Renji lama amat ya eh kalian pacaran? turun turun! plak  
>btw saya menggalaukan 2 orang berparas mirip, om Kaien dan bang Ichi. haha Rukia kamu kok bisa jatuh cinta (ngarang) pada 2 pria bewajah sama sih? buat aku satu dong eh eh eh

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ tolong review ya? mau kan? mau dong /maksa

**Mitoia.**

**P.S. **SEGERA beritahu saya kalau ada typo. (berlaku u/ chapter 1 juga)


End file.
